Season 13 Trailer
The Season 13 Trailer takes place, presumably, during the events of Season 13. It aired on March 6, 2015 and is considered to be the 265th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Epsilon (Voice only) Charon Industries *Malcom Hargrove (Mentioned only) Other *New Chairman (Mentioned only) Synopsis Epsilon sends a message to the current Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee and informs him of the illegal actions of predecessor, Malcom Hargrove, performed on the planet Chorus. In addition, Epsilon tells the current Chairman to look at files 11 through 13, which he entiled "Red vs. Blue", contained in the documents he sent him. He explains that the files lay out the heroic actions of the Reds and Blues and how they bravely fought against Hargrove and his space pirates. Epsilon finally apologizes to the current Chairman for his tone of voice and explains that the message is the story of how he died, before ending. Transcript Epsilon: (voice over) A message to the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee. Fade in to the Battle of Crash Site Bravo. Epsilon: (voice over) Dear Chairman, my name is Epsilon. Sometimes called Alpha; sometimes Church. You, of course, already know that, because if you are hearing this message, that means you must be heading the investigation of the incident on the planet Chorus. I believe I can make your job considerably easier. Fade to black. Fade back in to the Blood Gulch Crew battling the space pirates at F.A.C. Outpost 37. Epsilon: (voice over) Attached, you will find a series of documents and video files detailing the illegal and treasonous activities of your predecessor, Mr. Malcom Hargrove. I have entitled these files “Red vs. Blue.” You may want to pay particular attention to sections 11 through 13. Fade to black. Fade back in to the Blood Gulch Crew disabling the radio jammer at Radio Jammer Station 1C. Epsilon: (voice over) They contain everything I know about the men and women who fought bravely on Chorus, and I entrust their story to your care. Fade to black. Fade back in to Kimball and the New Republic fighting Doyle and the Federal Army at Armonia. Epsilon: (voice over) They were unique individuals. I fought both beside them, and against them, and...against them when I was supposed to be beside them. But in the end, they were my friends. And I will miss them dearly. Fade to black. Fade in to Kimball, Doyle, and the Blood Gulch Crew confronting Hargrove inside a bunker at the New Republic Headquarters. Epsilon: (voice over) If this message seems a bit maudlin, or perhaps even over-dramatic, I hope you will excuse me. This is, after all, ...the story of how I died. Trivia *The song heard throughout the trailer is a remix of the Trocadero song, Faraway, entitled "Faraday".Spotify link *Epsilon instructs the new chairman to pay particular attention to sections 11-13 of the files he sent him. This is a reference to the Chorus Trilogy which consists of seasons 11 through 13 of the series. *Kimball is shown with a Frost colored visor rather than her Pioneer colored visor. *Epsilon foreshadows his death in The End. References Video Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes